


Hiiiiiiiiii goemon 😍

by orangeplaster



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Gen, Just a basic storyline for practice, You dont have to know the characters to understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeplaster/pseuds/orangeplaster
Summary: Fujiko has been kidnapped!! She can handle it herself, but as always, the Lupin insists that the gang should help her
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III & Ishikawa Goemon XIII, Arsène Lupin III & Mine Fujiko, Arsène Lupin III & Zenigata Kouichi, Ishikawa Goemon XIII & Jigen Daisuke, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke, Jigen Daisuke & Arsène Lupin III, Jigen Daisuke & Mine Fujiko, Jigen Daisuke & Zenigata Kouichi, Mine Fujiko & Ishikawa Goemon XIII, Mine Fujiko & Zenigata Kouichi, Zenigata Kouichi & Ishikawa Goemon XIII
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The letter

**Author's Note:**

> I er uh am doing this for school so its not gonna be like- the best thing ever ok

“Feh like hell we are” Jigen muttered as he parted his lips to puff out smoke. But Lupin wasn't having it, he was pacing back and forth, his slightly heeled boots clicking as he walked. “We have to help her! Can't you see? This is a cry for help!” he exclaimed as he waved around a letter they had just received. It was a ransom letter, some anonymous source asking one million dollars in exchange for a woman that was captured the day before. In the bottom corner it was marked by a red lipstick kiss mark, and Lupin knew that anywhere by the color and the shape. It was the woman's signature, it was clear that this wasn’t some trick. Of course, Lupin had no plan to give anyone one million dollars, breaking her out would be much easier. And although the source was anonymous, anyone sensible knew not to underestimate Lupin. Being a great thief comes with great tracking skills, and he would be especially good at tracking the woman he says that he loves.   
Lupin waved the letter in front of Jigen’s face one last time, but his head was turned to the ground next to him. He shifted from his original position of leaning against the wall, to standing upright face to face with Lupin. Jigen took another drag from his cigarette and sighed. “Lupin i'm tired of this. You claim that she changed, we help her, and then she stabs us in the back again. Can't you see the pattern?” he almost yelled, cigarette in hand, now looking up at Lupin. “you can't trust her! She-” but he didnt continue. He saw the smile on Lupin’s face and determined look in his eyes and knew there was no stopping him. When he realized that Jigen was done talking, Lupin began to turn towards the door. “I understand if you don't want to help me but, I can't just leave Fujiko in a situation like that. Maybe she can take care of it herself, but I still couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her.” He smirked, but Jigen couldn't see it because Lupin was already at the door facing completely away from him. “No, I know she’ll be fine. But it's all part of the game we play. It would be strange if I didn't go after her, it's all like a big chase and it's what I live for!” he turned to face Jigen, and smiled a genuine smile. “Much like our chase with Zenigata! It's our life.” he said, finally closing the door and leaving Jigen alone in the room.  
Jigen lingered in the spot he was standing in for a moment. He took his hat and smoothed his hair backwards and out of his face. His hair fell to just above his shoulders, he kept it slicked back, showing off his widows peak but you couldn't see it anyways, he was almost always hearing his hat; a black broad-brimmed fedora, the color matched the business suit and tie he wore, accompanied by a light blue dress shirt.  
He looked down at his half finished cigarette, “Zenigata huh? I forgot about him for a minute…” he scratched at his beard that sat on his chin, connecting to his sideburns on either side. “damn that old Inspector is gonna be on our tails no matter where we go isn't he.” He half whispered to himself, as he put his cigarette in the ashtray that sits on a small table in the center of the room. It's just big enough for three men to sit at, though none of them have time to sit down together anymore.   
He was tired of this, Fujiko always turned on them but Lupin still can't let go of her somehow. Yet, despite his anger toward the situation, Lupin is his boss - his partner even - and where Lupin goes, Jigen follows.

The smell of smoke followed Lupin into the hallway, but it didn't seem to bother him, he was deep in thought. He could understand Jigen’s frustration, Lupin liked the fun of it all. He knows that Fujiko cares for him, sometimes she sticks around for weeks at a time. It's just, she cares for money more. And what a pretty name, Fujiko. When he thinks about it, Lupin realizes that he almost knows nothing about her past.

Lupin slides open the door to the living room to see another old friend. “I thought you’d be here,” he said as he sat down on the floor next to Goemon, though Lupin didn't really didn't expect an answer. Goemon was sitting with his legs crossed, eyes closed, and both hands resting on his knees. He really was a pretty sight, with long straight black hair that ended just after his shoulders, slender facial features that seemed almost non-existent when he gave a genuine round smile, though that seemed to only happen once in a lifetime.  
Lupin sat next to him for a few minutes, attempting to clear his mind. Rather than crossing his legs, Lupin sat with his arms slightly behind him supporting him and with his legs stretched out because, although he believes they are fashionable, Lupin will be the first to admit that tight leather pants are not very comfortable when your legs are crossed.   
After a few minutes, Goemon spoke, breaking Lupin’s train of thought. “I heard about Fujiko.” he said, head still facing forward, eyes closed. Lupin sat up a bit and looked over at him. “Do you wanna help me find her?” he asked, a little shocked. Goemon began to stand up, “you don't need it, but I don't think I have much of a choice.” And that was all Lupin needed to hear, he shot up, standing next to Goemon.. He was about four inches taller than him. “Well let's get going!”   
Goemon walked over to grab his most prized possession, his sword. it was the sharpest blade in all the world, and he always had it with him. “I”ll go start the car since Jigen isn't coming.” Lupin laughed at this, Goemon knew them so well.


	2. part 2

Lupin walked out to the car and slid into the passenger seat. “So!” he giggled out. “You decided to join us after all?” Lupin said, turning his head to smile over at Jigen who was sitting in the driver's seat. He didn’t look too happy, but he was there. “Of course! You know you can't handle her by yourself.” he scoffed, lighting another cigarette. “Yes I can! And I'm not by myself!” Lupin huffed, and the two men kept going back and forth with their petty argument.  
Goemon was sitting in the back, cleaning his sword. He closed his eyes and momentarily paused the movement of his hands. He knew those sirens anywhere. “We have company.” he said calmly as he reopened his eyes and began cleaning his sword again. Jigen and Lupin momentarily paused as Jigen looked in the rearview mirror. He took a drag from his cigarette and sighed, another obstacle is not what they needed right now.  
Lupin stuck his head out of the window, and eventually pulled his whole torso out, sitting where the rolled down window meets the car door. He beamed out at the cars speeding towards him, “Hey! Old man, I knew you'd come!” he laughed, causing the man in the passenger seat of the closest car chasing them to also stick his body partially out of the window.   
“You can't get away this time Lupin!” he yelled out to the other man, only to get a laugh in response. This “old man” as Lupin liked to call him, wasn't very old at all. He was in his early 40’s and barely 3 years older than Lupin. Lupin’s stupid nicknames didnt bother him, hes been chasing him down his whole life, his grandfather even chased Lupin’s grandfather. Though, if anyone else called him anything other than Inspector Zenigata it did bother him. “Lupin!” he yelled out, really stretching out his name like he always did. it always made him laugh, how Zenigata dragged out the vowels specifically. Zenigata was waving handcuffs out the window, still yelling about how he was gonna catch him and blah blah blah as Jigen pressed down on the gas. Lupin stuck his tongue out at “pops'' (another nickname Lupin had given him) and slid back into his seat.  
“I'm gonna try to lose him-” Jigen started but Lupin interrupted, “we don't have time, just go a little faster and we’ll be fine.”

“Are you crazy? We’re gonna lead him right to Fujiko!”

“We’ll be fine!”

“You're an idiot!” but he started driving faster anyways.

“If those guys can catch Fujiko then they can handle Zenigata.”

“That's not my point-” he grunted out as he spun the car around, now driving backwards facing the other 5 cars. Hand still on the wheel, he stuck his head out of the window. 16 gunshots. One shot in each wheel. The only car left standing is Zenigatas. Jigen squinted and spun the car back around. He felt the adrenaline in his chest as he brought the car up to its fastest speed. Lupin was laughing and he turned to look at the scene behind him. Cars were running into each other and there was smoke coming from the first few cars that had crashed. His heart was racing. They've done things like that sure, they're even done worse than that. Regardless, it's been awhile since they've seen any big action. “Nice job!” he said, turning to Jigen who nodded in response as he cut a sharp turn. “We still have to lose Zenigata.” Goemon added, but despite his tone he was looking over softly at Jigen. Goemon appreciates talent over anything in a person, and even though Jigen’s done things like that before it was still impressive. But Goemon was right, Lupin looked back in the rearview mirror and didn't see any other cars, pops probably missed the turn, but he'd be back. Jigen slowed down slightly, and after a minute he abruptly stopped the car and got out. “this is it. Let’s make it quick.” Lupin smirked and followed. “And who knows,” Jigen continued at a whisper, “maybe we’ll find something of actual value in there.”

The three men were on the roof and Lupin was looking through a hole at it. This wasn't the only hole, the building was in insanely bad shape, but that's not what he was thinking about right now, his eyes were shining. “It's a trap.” Jigen sighed, Lupin sometimes seemed to be the smartest person he'd ever met, and sometimes it was like dealing with a toddler. “Or,” Lupin said quietly, “it's what Fujiko came here to steal.” he was still staring at it, it was a giant diamond just, sitting on a pedestal in the middle of the room. Goemon frowned, “how does that make any sense? Why just leave it out in the open like that?” Lupin scratched the back of his head, “well, Fujiko came here for a reason right? I don't know why here of all places, but she had a reason. They knew we were acquainted somehow so they knew I was coming. This is bait.” Goemon sighed, “And you’re going for it anyways right?” Lupin looked over his shoulder at the other two men, “Of course! It's real after all - I can tell - and I have a reputation. They knew that I would try to find a better way in, thus setting this trap, but they also know not to underestimate me, so they're probably waiting by the door too-” Jigen let out a sigh, cutting him off, “ok, ok, we get it, but don't you think we should try to find an easier way in?” Lupin shook his head, he was looking down at the diamond again, and he held out his hand for the rope. Of course they knew Lupin was coming. They didn't know that he would have brought company. He was also always armed. And Lupin wasn't doing this just to do it, he knew that if he didnt then Fujiko would just come back for it and their efforts would be for nothing. And if he had it it would be nice to rub it in her face.  
“Hand me the rope.” Lupin said, still squatting, not moving his eyes from the diamond. Jigen was beginning to protest again, but Goemon grabbed the rope and handed it to him.

He had just hit the ground and was un-tying himself when three men walked in. They stood there staring at each other for a moment, then they all drew their guns. Jigen immediately drew his gun as well, ready to snipe either three of them from disposition on the roof. If he went quick enough, he could get all three before they were even able to cock their own guns. Lupin had a plan though, he had that mischievous grin on his face.   
“Hello gentlemen!” he said, plastering a cheeky smile on his face. They didn't move and Lupin put his hands up slightly, “I'm unarmed” he began again, “You’re the ones that sent me that ransom letter right?” he asked, and when the man upfront nodded he continued. “Well, I have that million dollars you asked for, but I want to ask some questions first. Who are you all? What is this place and why are you working here? It seems stupid to be working in such a rundown building no?” this time, one of the men in the back responded. “We’re a theft organization, this is an abandoned warehouse for the old jewelry store on the next street over. We were in the middle of a heist when your girly showed up and tried to make a mess of things. We're not working here by choice but if we tried to go back to our base she could easily escape.” Lupin snorted, “So your not as stupid as i thought after all! And thanks, that confirms all of my suspicions.” he punctuated his sentence by clapping his hands together. The third man who hadn’t spoke yet, was previously glaring at his teammate for giving everything away so easily, but then he turned to face Lupin, “Wait you knew already?” Lupin smiled, “Sure! It was kinda obvious, but I needed to make sure.” the man in the front of the formation growled, “Just shut up where’s the money?” Lupin smirked, “One more question.” He looked up eye to eye with the first gunman. “You really think that just because this was an old warehouse for some jewelry store that a diamond sitting out in the middle of an empty room isn't suspicious?” The man was about to make some sort of comment but his eyes fell next to Lupin, right on the pedestal. The   
pedestal. Lupin slowly pulled the diamond out of his jacket. “Actually, now that I think about it, I'm going to keep my newly acquired million!” All three men cocked their guns in unison. The man in the front lifted up his gun, and held it to Lupin's forehead. “Put that back now!” he yelled, but Lupin just smiled. Before he could process it, Lupin had thrown the diamond upwards into the air. High in the air. High enough that Goemon caught it. Giving away their spot. The men immediately started shooting. Jigen shot the man up front before he could even think of pulling the trigger as Lupin ducked behind the pedestal. It wasn't a great cover, but the gunshots stoped very quickly. Luckily only one bullet grazed his cheek, those guys were terrible shots, but of course they didn't have much chance. Lupin immediately stood up when he heard the bullets stop, waved at Jigen and Goemon as confirmation that they got the diamond and that he was ok before running to another room to look for Fujiko.  
“You couldn't at least throw us up the rope??” Jigen yelled angrily after him.


	3. part 3

Lupin heard gunshots down the hall.   
He ran to the scene of the noise and immediately made eye contact with the woman that they were fighting. He began to laugh but before he knew it he was knocked out of breath. His back and arms hit the floor suddenly as his feet were pulled out from under him. No, kicked. He tried to stand up but he felt a foot on his chest immediately kick him back down. Fujiko bent down next to him and grabbed his gun out of its holster. Most of her weight was shifted onto one foot and the other one was resting on Lupin's chest keeping him down. Before he knew it he was yanked off of the ground and being pulled through the halls. His head and heart were pounding. She slid into a room, dragged him in and locked it behind her. She immediately spun around. “Why are you here?”   
Lupin made a pouty face, “we‘re coming to rescue you what else?” she let out a small sigh, “where's the diamond?” he rolled his eyes, “You’re the only diamond that i need.” he said cheesily, but when Fujiko gave no reaction he sighed. “We were coming to save you, the diamond was just a bonus.” 

“So it's with Jigen then?”

“Are you not going to thank me??”

“You didn't save me, you got in my way.”

“If I wasn't there you wouldn't have been able to use my gun! Or give me a minor concussion for that matter.” he mumbled.

Fujiko stayed silent for a moment, then smiled up at him. “Lupin, I want to be teammates again. I miss working with you. And I've missed Goemon and Jigen so much.” Lupin sighed. Fujiko was still smiling at him, her long red hair was shining from the dim light in the room caused by a small hole in the wall, and so was her leather jumpsuit she always wore when she was going on a heist. So she really was caught red handed. He would have fallen for that smile all over again right then and there, if only it wasn't the same face she always made when she was lying. “You know I'd like that, but Jigen won't buy it. He’ll keep that diamond on him till the day you leave again.” he said, he seemed almost sad but, just like he told Jigen, this was his life. No, it was their life, and he enjoyed the rollercoaster of emotions that came along with it.   
Her face hardened, “at least help me get out of here.” he smiled, she really was getting desperate. “So you do need my help.”

“We should have left him behind.” Jigen jokingly muttered to Goemon, which got a small smile out of him. He's been smiling a lot,   
Jigen was always good at collecting his thoughts during battle. And this battle was… particularly easy. He and Goemon decided to not bother sneaking in and they just went through the front door. Of course they were met by a bunch of fighters with guns but Jigen knew guns and strategy much better then them, and Goemon was much, much quicker. They had just finished up in the front room, and they were about to go look for Lupin when the front door was kicked open. 

Lupin and Fujiko were walking and Lupin stopped. Fujiko stopped as well and turned to give him a questioning look. “I can hear them in the next room.” he whispered. “Well then let's go back-” she started, “we can't this is the only way.” he smirked. “We can take ‘em, I can't believe those idiots tried to get a million dollars out of me.” Fujiko looked flattered, but he changed that saying, “you're worth maybe one thousand babe, they were trying to con me.” Fujiko gave him a disgusted look but left it. Strange. She slowly opened the door, but immediately jumped into action and shot someone, letting them know that they had company. Lupin knocked the gun out of someone's hands. He grabbed the man's head and smashed it against his knee. He grabbed his gun.   
Once everyone was taken care of she began to head towards the window. The first window they've seen this whole time. Then they heard gunshots. More footsteps running towards them. “Hurry!” she tried to whisper almost halfway out the window. He started running towards the window, his footsteps matching his heart beat. He abruptly stopped. His heart felt like it stopped. He wanted to go with Fujiko more than anything. To make this all right. To see if she truly did want to work with them. But could he bring himself to leave Jigen and Goemon? He looked over at Fujiko, who was staring at him, “hurry!” he moved his foot to walk towards the window. He heard gunshots a few rooms away. He took out his gun and turned around. “Get out of here, I‘ll see you later.” Fujikos eyes went wide, “What? if you stay they’ll kill you!” but he had already begun to run the other direction. He hesitated by the door, but when he looked back, Fujiko was already gone.

Without turning around, Jigen sighed and Goemon sheathed his sword. “Took you long enough Koichi.” Jigen said as he pulled out a cigarette. “That's Inspector Zenigata to you! And where’s Lupin?” Jigen and Goemon slowly turned to face him, hands slightly in the air, almost mockingly. “he’s with Fujiko somewhere around here.” Zenigata perked up, if he could get Fujiko and Lupin at once, two of the most wanted criminals... that’d surely be a promotion! He was about to order the other two men that accompanied him to cuff “Mr. Daisuki and Mr. Ishikawa”, but just then five more men came running into the room, guns drawn. Jigen tried to pull out his own gun, but one of Zenigata’s men shot it out of his hand. “Are you an idiot?” Jigen yelled, the bullet hit the side of his hand, and, of course they left the bandages in the car. It seems like he   
an idiot, because hearing that shot triggered the other men to shoot. Goemon grabbed Jigen’s arm and pulled him behind a table. He grabbed Jigen's hand and started putting pressure on it. “I'm fine.” he tried but Goemon shook his head. The shooting stopped abruptly and from the other side of the table they heard Zenigata say, or rather yell, a familiar name. They popped their heads up to see, but Lupin was already running for the door. That was their cue. They followed after him, and so did Zenigata, but he was on the other side of the room, and it took a second to hop over all of the bodies and disarray furniture. When he managed to get outside, the three men were already backing out quickly. He made his way over to his car but the front tire was slashed.

“So” Jigen began after a few seconds of silence, he was sitting in the back, wrapping up his hand. Goemon had taken the driver's seat and they were already about a mile away from the building. “where is she?” Lupin sighed, “we were about to romantically escape together but I had to come rescue you guys.'' Jigen looked at him, “rescue?? We could have handled ourselves fine!”

“Then why were you hiding behind a table with a bullet wound?”

“It's just my hand!” 

Lupin laughed, “sure sure, but I took care of it much quicker than you would have!” Jigen just rolled his eyes. Lupin may have been joking around, and he may have desperately wanted to go with Fujiko, but he would never have been able to live with himself if anything serious happened to Jigen or Goemon. Sure, they could have taken those guys out, but then they would have been arrested, because he knew that they wouldn’t have left without him.   
Goemon kept one hand on the steering wheel, and used the other to pull out the diamond from where he was holding it in the folds of his kimono. “At least this trip wasn't a waste.” Lupin looked over at Goemon, “oh you can trash that, it's a fake.” he said calmly. Goemon blinked a few times. “What???” he and Jigen yelled in unison. “Calm down, I always keep fakes on me for distractions, those guys thought you had it, so it created a little bit of a distraction for Fujiko and I to escape.'' Now that Jigen thinks about it, there were a lot of guys coming at him and Goemon. Probably more than Fujiko and Lupin had to deal with. “Not that that plan worked too well anyways.” Lupin mumbled, reaching his hand in his inside jacket pocket. “But don't worry, I have the real thing right h-” his hands were met with just… the inside of a pocket. No diamond. No bump anywhere. He frantically looked in his other pockets and found nothing. As if on cue, Fujiko pulled up next to them on her motorbike, red hair flowing behind her, waving around the diamond. “Is this what you boys were looking for?” she asked mockingly before taking off.   
Lupin blinked. “Follow her Goemon!” he yelled once he processed the situation, and he did. Jigen smirked, for once he wasn't mad at the situation. He actually began to laugh as Goemon sped up, it was only seconds before they would see Zenigata’s car in their rearview mirror anyways. Lupin was right, this was their life and it was going to continue like this until their final days. He looked up at Goemon, who was trying to stay focused, but instead of the poker face he always wore, he was still smiling, it was small, but it was a smile. Just then he knew everyone in the car agreed. Lupin had just known long before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well thats it! it was pretty short and i tried to format it kind of like an episode so lets hope i did well ._.


End file.
